


SNK AU Collection

by eagle_feather_2014



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle_feather_2014/pseuds/eagle_feather_2014
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, oneshots, and drabbles that I will be writing in order to get back into practice with writing. Each chapter will have a note at the beginning as to what this particular story will have as a rating, warnings, ships, and AU premise.REQUESTS OPEN!





	SNK AU Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Dirty Paws”  
> Rating: Teen- no sexual content.  
> Warnings: A/O/B, Werewolves.  
> Ships: Alpha!Eren/Omega!Levi, Ereri  
> Status: Fluff and MILD Angst
> 
> Note: I do not adhere to regular A/O/B rules and instead make them werewolves with Alpha, Beta, and Omega traits and instincts. I will make an explaination guide if anyone is interested, please just comment that you’d like to learn more about my A/O/B world.

The winter winds were harsh and food was terribly scarce. The forest was blanketed in snow and every step was a hazard with the dips and craters that the land naturally held but the snow concealed. Nevertheless, Eren was out in it. He had to be. He had an omega back in his den, hind leg twisted and wounded by a hunter’s snare. He was the alpha, therefore he had to protect and provide for his smaller companion when he could not defend or hunt for himself, which is a weird addition to the traditional “Alphas hunt, provide for, and protect their omegas, _always_.” He may be a wonderful alpha, perfectly fit and strong, fairly intelligent, and fiercely protective, but his omega was strange. Levi was smaller than Eren, a typical trait of an omega, but while being smaller often made omegas more timid and dependent on an alpha, Levi was terribly independent. He could hunt, track, and fight all on his own; he had for years. It put an uncomfortable strain on their relationship as mates. Eren loved Levi’s bold attitude and personality, but Levi’s independence made Eren feel inadequate. Levi could fend for himself, and that in of itself made Eren feel terribly inadequate.  
Omegas _need_ their alphas to survive; it’s in their biology. Omegas simply can’t survive on their own; they haven’t the strength or skills to hunt and fight off attackers, but Levi? Levi had originally beat the shit out of Eren upon meeting. The little omega had made Eren come running to offer his service and protection, only to end up sprawled in the dirt with the omega growling above him like an alpha pup practicing for adulthood. An _omega_ had taken him, an _alpha_ , down with ease. His world flipped, but he tried to right it by sitting up and explaining he only wanted to help, to protect the omega. Levi, tired from traveling and sick of being on alert, agreed. The pair went off and made a den in the side of a mountain, a nice large den with plenty of furs and food at the ready. Eren had become Levi’s provider, but Levi didn’t _need_ it, he just wanted a break from surviving on his own. It always sat in the back of his mind every time he watched Levi eat or sleep. This omega didn’t _need_ his help, he was simply tolerating it, taking advantage of it.  
While Levi certainly was taking advantage of Eren’s ease in hunting and protecting, he did love the brat. Levi was an affectionate mate, more physically so than verbally, but Eren was okay with that. Levi loved Eren, and that’s why when Levi needed him most, he was out there in dangerous conditions, desperately searching for _something_ to kill and bring back to his wounded mate.  
The snow chilled him to the bone and his paws ached, but he kept walking, searching. There had to be _something_ that would move so he could give chase. Anything! He sighed and kept wandering through the land surrounding the den where Levi was sleeping. The pads of his paws were numb from the ice and his fur was doing little to keep him satisfyingly warm. Still, he pushed on. Something. Anything. Hell, he would bring Levi _half_ of something if that was the best he could manage! He couldn’t let himself be inadequate now. Levi needed him for the first time in their relationship, and Eren would be damned if he didn’t bring that omega _something_ to eat. He was a alpha, and alphas protect and serve their omegas, hunting for them and tending to their every need. In the summer he had piled furs on Levi saying he would need them come winter, but now he wished he had furry animals to chase. How was there _nothing_ in this entire corner of the forest? No. There had to be _something_.  
Eren ran around the land again, searching high and low for any animal he could snag and kill to present his wounded mate. Nothing. His chest heaved and his eyes searched frantically. No. There could _not_ be _nothing!_ He barked in frustration and whipped his head around and ran the loop of territory again. Not an ounce of meat in sight. There _had_ to be something. There just _had_ to be. He was desperate…  
“No! No, no, no, _no_!” This was _not_ happening! He couldn’t be unable to find prey in the one moment he had a chance to be needed by Levi. The _one chance_ to legitimately provide for him! He stomped his paws on the floor and the snow below impacted and his right front paw buried itself in a rabbit hole. He stared down in shock. Perhaps he could… dig up some food? He had nothing to lose by trying.  
He set to his task with vigor, paws swiping and scratching at the ground and flinging dirt all over the fresh snow in every direction as he frantically clawed more and more dirt from the hole, widening it and digging into where Mr.Cottontail should be sleeping. He dug and he dug, brown fur becoming caked with mud as the snow melted and mixed with the discarded dirt, the mix attaching itself to his fur when he was careless with a fling, but he didn’t care or even notice. He dug and dug with reckless abandon, and he struck gold. It was no Mr. Cottontail, but a snake was still meat.  
He lashed out at it in a blur of teeth and killed the poor reptile in his hibernative state, and with fresh blood in his mouth, a wave of triumph over took him as he gathered the limp little prey and carried it back to the den with great pride. He had killed a cougar before, but never had killing a prey ever feel this good. He was needed and he was providing for his helpless mate. His inner alpha howled in joy!  
“Levi! Levi!” He barked as he ran up to the den and barreled inside. “I caught you dinner! I did!”  
His omega stirred at the ruckus that the alpha was making and looked up at him tiredly, grimacing when he saw the mud caked all over Eren’s solf form.  
“Dammit, Eren,” he groaned and sat up. “You’re covered in dirt!”  
“And you’re eating tonight! See?!” He enthusiastically tossed the dead snake before his mate, but it bounced and landed on the black wolf’s paws. Again, Levi grimaced at the disgusting situation. He sighed and looked up at his mate. Green eyes sparkled with joy and pride, his tail wagging like a playful puppy. He was too damn cute. Levi sighed again and gave a soft smile.  
“Go clean those dirty paws, you big puppy,” he commanded, a loving tone to his voice, and smiled as Eren howled in triumph and pranced back out of the den to roll in the snow until Levi was satisfied.


End file.
